earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashmit Eolyenn
'''Family''': Ashmit's Family consists of Him, His brother Daranel, His mother Diane, and his father Ranald. They are fairly tight knit, and loving, though Ashmit and Daranel are bitter Rivals in everything they do. '''Physical Description''': Years of Illness and starvation have left Ashmit quite thin. His limbs are thin, though wirey chords of muscle starting to form. His hair is cut short, and has been turned gray by his illness. A small Y shaped scar sits on the back of his neck, and continues down his back. His clothing, an old robe, once elegant and beautiful, is now ragged and torn around heel and cuff, and is held to him by a thick piece of ragged red cloth. Many odd trinkets are pinned to his robe, including a golden pocket watch with the letters D.E. inscribed. His hands are wrapped in a dark fabric, and covered with a pair of thick leather gloves. Beneath his robe he wears a light cloth tunic, and a pair of dusty brown trousers. His feet are covered with a pair of worn leather boots, stained black. '''Personality''': Ashmit is a kind, trustworthy man, always willing to lend a hand to those in need. Though he has been known to joke around, and pull the odd prank, He is very serious when the time is right, and frequently is able to laugh off his problems. Always seen with a smile on his face, he is glad to help when asked, but is frequently unsure of himself and will stand back until either he is asked, or until he finds the courage to step forward himself. Recently Ashmit has become more forward. Leading his team through the Wilds of Pandaria have taught him that there is a time for patience and careful observation, and a time to be quick and decisive. '''History''': Ashmit was born to Diane and Ranald Eolyenn 27 years ago. Raised on his parents farm in Westfall, He is an experienced Farmhand, and is quite handy with a pitchfork or shovel. He heard the call of the light at the age of 19, and began his priest's training in the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind. He trained for 4 Years, learning the way of the light, and how to control it, but during his fourth year of training, he was expelled from the academy, and sent into exile. He was posted as a wanted criminal, and hated for supposedly practicing the art of Necromancy. He wandered Elwynn Forest for 3 years, eating what he could catch, and avoiding contact with the outside world. He slept in a small tent outside of an inn near Stormwind Until one day, he came across a group of people, sitting in the inn, with them was a woman, who had fallen ill, and was near death on the table. He watched carefully from his viewing point on the upper floor, his hood pulled tightly over his head. The woman was dying, and Ashmit put together enough courage to offer his help. Along with these strangers, Ashmit worked with what powers of Light he had been given control of to cure the stranger of her illness. She regained conciousness, and thanked Ashmit for his deed. Ashmit ran off in response. Later Ashmit learned that the people he had helped were all members of a group called "The Silver Dawn". He searched the group out, following a small few of them to their Guild Hall on the outskirts of Elwynn. He watched them carefully for several days, until one day he gained the courage to join into one of their conversations. He was surprised to be welcomed with open arms. Ashmit became a member of the Silver Dawn, and began to work with them in thier mission to fight the Burning Legion wherever it appeared. With the opening of the Dark Portal, and the War being taken to lands beyond Ashmit's reach, Ashmit ventured home to find his family, who he had not seen for nearly 8 years. He was horrified to find his childhood home buried to the ground and his family gone. He took up the search for his family almost immediately. Unbenownst to Ashmit, they were nearly all killed some three years after he had left. The Defias gangs that roamed Westfall's hills had raided his family farm, and killed his father, mother, and newborn sister. His brother Daranel survived, and blamed Ashmit's absense for their families death. While Ashmit searched for his family, Daranel stalked him from the shadows. Daranel conspired against his brother, seeking aid from a circle of Warlocks. Together, they placed a curse onto Ashmit, limiting his ability to call upon the light. The curse went unnoticed, until Ashmit was seduced by Shadow, and tricked into learning it's secrets by the demoness Velexia, a once thought trustworthy member of the Silver Dawn. Ashmit suddenly found himself unable to channel the Light's energies without causing himself great pain. Unable to cleanse the shadow from his body, Ashmit fell sick. In the space of a few months, he seemingly aged a startling number of years. His hair turned gray, and dark lines, caused by his shadow-stained blood, began to form up his fingers and hands. Ashmit turned once again to the members of the now-disbanded Silver Dawn. His friends helped him track down the origins of his illness, and helped Ashmit regain enough strength to confront his Brother. Ashmit tracked Daranel down in the Graveyard in the destroyed town of Moonbrook, and in a moment of weakness struck his brother down. He buried Daranel in the plot behind his now rebuilt family home. Ashmit stayed in Westfall for a time, regaining his strength and recovering from his illness. His curse lifted, he used his natural gift with the Light to heal the injuries of the struggling farmers who lived around him. During this time he became friends with the Saldean family, parents to Dathan Saldean, a long-time friend and ex-member of the Silver Dawn. It was a conversation with Salma Saldean that led Ashmit to once again leave Westfall, and continue his training. Ashmit made his way to Stormwind. Instead of the Cathedral, Ashmit this time found refuge in the house of Sirithil Nightstone. He was introduced to the noblewoman by mutual friend Fiha Quel'Dhanar, and stayed with her for quite some time. He traded his services as a healer to Nighstone's staff and household, for the right to stay and research in the house's grand library. It was during his time with House Nightstone that Ashmit's father, Ranald Eolyenn, made his reappearance. Killed during the raid on his family home, Ranald's corpse had been claimed by the undead of Darkshore, the commander of whom recognized him as an honored commander and hero of the Alliance during the first opening of the Dark Portal. Ranald had been raised as a Deathknight, and put to work to work training the surging forces of the Lich King, in Northrend. He had been paired with a Lich, and when the Lich King's influence on him was sapped, was nearly killed by his partner in his attempt to escape. He made his way to Stormwind, and tracked down his son. Ashmit was surprised to see his father, but eventually came to terms with Ranald's newfound form, and used his knowledge to help heal Ranald's injuries. Together they ventured to Northrend, and took up arms against the Lich King's forces. Ashmit was able to destroy the Phylactery of the Lich who had nearly killed his father, just before the seige on the Frozen Throne began. Ashmit and Daranel signed up to help with the seige. Ashmit with the Argent Crusade, and Daranel with the Ebon Blade. While his father pushed forward, Ashmit was assigned to a healer's role on the Forward Base. When the Lich King was finally slain, the two retired to Westfall once more. Daranel vowed he would never again raise a blade, and took permanent residence on the Eolyenn family farm. He now maintains the apple trees, and cares for Ashmit's cat. Ashmit returned to the life of a researcher, for a while. He traveled the world, gathering knowledge on both the Light and Shadow, striving to create a balance of both. His control of the Light still somewhat weakened by the remnants of his brother's curse, Ashmit found he had reached his maximum potential as a healer of the Light. Wanting to become more, he began to develope a new style of healing. Through careful meditation, and manipulation of a few techniques he learned during his time in Shadow, Ashmit found he was able to project his mind onto others. From there, he was able affect their thoughts - remove fear, worry, doubt, even the realization of pain. By using his mind as a conduit for the Light, while inside the mind of a patient, he learned that he could channel the healing energies directly into that patient where they would trickle through into the wound, closing it nearly immediately, and with no trace. His patients found themselves not only instantly healed, but feeling stronger than before, and no longer afraid of their foe. After the Cataclysm shook the world, Ashmit used his new technique to great affect, healing the refuges in Westfall, Elwynn, and Stormwind. He was invited to join the Alliance troops against the Horde, and took a place amongst a platoon of soldiers in the South Barrens. He made friends with the soldiers he was stationed with, who took to casually calling him "Gramps" due to his appearance, although he was physically not much older than them. Ashmit became close friends with the platoon's scout, a crass Dwarf by the name of Archie "Fists" Shortbeard. Fists mocked Ashmit for his lack of combat skills, and recommended that Ashmit take it upon himself to learn how to properly fight. Ashmit had of course been trained before being deployed, but always saw himself as a healer and researcher long before a soldier. Over time, Fists taught Ashmit how to hold his own against skilled opponents. He taught Ashmit how to fight dirty, in order to make up for his lack of physical strength and size. Ash appreciated the lessons, and though the two argued quite often, when the Platoon was broken up after the discovery of Pandaria, Fists requested that the two remain paired together in the formation of a new group, outside of the military. Ashmit formed a team, made up of himself, Fists, a Gilnean Warrior named Kristof, and a Young Mage girl named Aiera LaDere, who had been the apprentice of Sirithil Nightstone during Ashmit's stay in the noblewomans house. Aiera named the team "Gray-Man's Hand", after the title given to Ashmit long ago by Fiha Quel'Dhanar. The team accepted the name, and accepted Ashmit as their leader. Ashmit led his team into the wilds of Pandaria. While there, Ashmit honed his fighting skils under the tutelage of the Panderan Monks, becoming quite adept at unarmed fighting. They assisted the war effort across Pandaria, until the final battle at Orgrimmar, where the team was splintered. During the chaos of the battle, Fists disappeared, Kristoff was injured and forced to leave the battle, and Ashmit and Aiera left with him. The three are currently searching for their missing comrade, and the trail has lead them to Kalimdor. ---- Quotes